Bella and Edward's first Date
by Darren 21 Mario guy
Summary: Edward goes to meet Bella for their first date, and he finds that he was really shy in fact. Bella tries to help him not be so shy because she's really in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Edwar and Bella went to a fancy fancy resteraunt to eat. Edward had to make sure that he had no food in his teeth before he went to his date.

"Yup," Ed said. "I look good enough for Bella."

Edwards went to the resteraunt and sat at the table with Bella. Then suddenly, bella smelled something bad.

"Ew, what's that smell?!" Bella said.

Edward got embarrassed. He had just let out a quiet fart and he knew that Bella smelled it now. "Um...I don't know. Probably just the egg salad sandwich that the people are eating over at the table next to us." Ed lied.

"Oh, ew!" Sais balle.

Just then, Edwars got an eye booger in his eye.

"Edward, you have an eyebooger," Bella warned.

Edward was sooooooooooooooooooooembarrassed. He turned around and pretended that he just had to rub his eyes but really he had to get the eye booger out.

Just then, he farted again. this time it was lowd and Bella hurd it. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Bella screamed.

"Um...um...!" Edwards ran away. He ran into the bathroom to let out his farts.

Then it stunk in there so edward hopped noone would come in. But someone did. They looked at Edward. Then he rolled his eyes. "You stunk up this bathroom." the guy said.


	2. Chapter 2

The nest day, Edward went to Bella's house. He hopped the Bella forgot about him farting the day before.

"Hi, Edward," Bella said.

"Hi, Bella," Edward said.

Edward came inside, and Bella gave him some egg nog. Edward knew it would give him diareah but he drank it anyway. Then in a few minutes, Edward had to go diareah. He ran to the bathroom and Bella heard the squirts.

Bella sighed. "Oh, great..." she sighed.

"After Edward went diareah, he came out an was hoping that Bella didn't know he went diareah.

The bathroom stunk so bad and bella knew smelled it. Bella went into the bathroom and saw that there was a big mess of diareah on the wall. Edward had went diareah all of the wall by accident. "Oh, Edward!" Bella yelled. "That's for the toilet!"

Edward was so so embarrassed, that he ran out of Bella's house before she could see him.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward took a long time to stop being embarrassed about the last time he went diareah in Bella's bathrtoom. Then he decided to go to go back to see Bella, even though he had intestine problems,.

Then her brought her flowers hoping t6hat she would forget the past that happened.

(knock knock) edawrd knocked on bella's door. Bella opened it. "O...hi, Edward. I didn't think you would ever come back."

Edwars knew y she3 said theat and got embarresed but he diden't want to show it. "Well...I had to cuz I had to give you flowers," ed said, as he gave the flowers to bella.

Bella smiled. "Thanks, it's really pretty." she smelled them.

Edwars smiled with his mouth and his teeth showed a little. He walked in bella';s house, knowing that everything was ok.

"sO, what;'s knew?" asked Bella, and edward wanyted tyo sit, but he could feall somthing coming. "Uh, oh," he thought.

He knew his intestines were gonna be bad and soon. "Well..." he said, nervously. "I...I..." now he really felt some poop coming. "UM !" he said, scared. He didn't know what to say. EVERY time he talked, the poop came closer and closer. "I!" he yelled, and he started swaeting.

"I've been swimming lately!" he said, hoping that he could hold in his poop, but just then, it sliped out and slid down the3 leg of his pants.

Edward, knew that it was on the grownd and he hopped bella wouldn't see it. He kept staring at her hoping she would look at his face and not his foot.

Then he tried to make a handsom smile that would distract bella, but just as he made it, Bella looked down at his feet.

Edwars tried to smile bigger to make her look at his face but bella was still loking at the poop. "Ew, Edward!" she yelled.

"What!?" eDward said, really really scared. "It's not poop, it's just a chocolate bar that fell out of my pocet!" he lied.

Bella picked it up. "Oh, chocolate! Yummy!" she said, and she she believed him. then she squished it and smelled it. Then she glared at Edward. "I'm breaking up with you," she said, and she4 walked away from him.


End file.
